


Song of Mizurai

by MisterMouse



Series: Song of Mizurai [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anthro, F/M, Fighter, Furry, Futanari, Goddesses, Humanoid, Hyperphallic, M/M, Muscles, Original Character(s), Other, Red Panda, Warrior - Freeform, horse, horsecock, hyper, knotted, m/H, monster hunter - Freeform, otter - Freeform, rabbit - Freeform, snow leopard - Freeform, strong, super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterMouse/pseuds/MisterMouse
Summary: A lone warrior, the best of his clan and likely the Empire, wanders the wilderness hunting monsters for coin... That is until the day he hears a melody. A haunting melody that drives him to seek an ancient temple so that he can find the source of the voice that calls to him from beyond his realm.





	Song of Mizurai

Song of Mizurai  
by Mr. Mouse

 

The following story is a work of fiction. All characters in this story are of legal age. Mizurai is a character copyright Giant_Ardryn and Song is copyright Cavram Mouse. Any similarity to any characters, living, dead, living dead, evil dead, undead, ever living, deadbeat or otherwise is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Only the needle has been changed to protect the record.

 

A voice of the long slumbering called out in the darkness and found it was alone once more. The voice was one of beauty, strength, and power but found that those who had listened to her were lost to the ages. The voice could not believe the echoing silence and so she called out again but there were none left to hear. Those who worshiped her were truly gone.  
The voice was truly sad and so she sang a song in the hopes that one day someone might hear her call once more. She sang for a very long time until someone heard her from across the mortal realm, beyond the edge of dreams and he was drawn irresistibly to the sound of her voice.  
It resonated in him every night. The voice of a goddess filled his dream and drove his desires ever since he found the blade. Who was the man who sought the source of the voice? What was the blade that guided him? To answer that one has to first know where he came from.  
Tuimer-La was one of the tribes of snow leopards that resided in the northern most provinces of the Arslan Empire. The anthropomorphic leopard people who resided there were among the finest warriors the Empire had ever known and were often called to fight their wars, defend the people from monster attacks, and to police their province against the more serious of crimes.  
The mightiest warrior that the tribe had ever produced had a name that literally meant: Powerful. Powerful he was. He didn't really tower over anyone in the province at a respectable six and a half feet tall with a lithe swimmers build of toned, tight, rippling muscles.  
The only articles of clothing he ever wore were black buccaneer pants with wraps around his calves, silver chains wrapped around his forearms, a silver chain belt, a series of chains he donned as a scarf, and nothing else. He was so confident in his skills that he never wore armor and no weapon he'd ever wielded ever knew defeat. Everyone in the province knew the name of Song.  
He was so skilled, in fact, that he found himself often bored with his regular work for the empire and province. One day he decided to leave his tribe of the permasnow plains and set out into the world. He started wandering, a pack over one shoulder and a miaodao sword on his silver chained belt. He made his living here and there as a monster hunter, mostly helping smaller villages on his way in exchange for room and board at local inns.  
Over his years of wandering, he never found anyone who was his match in a fight. Never a monster he couldn't best. It was one fortunate day in the Yi Deng Kingdom, just out side the village of Yumao when he found a target he was being paid to take care of. The Chief of Yumao was offering a handsome reward for a particularly nasty monster to be slain in the neighboring forest and Song fully intended to claim that reward.  
It was when he saw the piles of bones on the ground that he knew he was getting close. He sniffed the air and caught the stench of the beast long before he saw it. Song walked calmly into danger. He didn't hide, sneak, or even draw his sword but rather seemed disinterested by the whole affair.  
The lumbering beast let out a roar that shook the trees as it stomped on approach with footfalls that trembled the ground beneath Song's feet. The beast resembled a shaggy bull that stood twenty feet high. It had six horns as wide as it's shoulders and a jaw that ended with a jagged black beak instead of a bovine jaw. It stared, with glowing red eyes, down at the snow leopard man while drool dripped from it's blood soaked mouth. Song still didn't draw his blade.  
That was when he heard it. A faint song carried on the winds, yet he couldn't quite make out the words. He was quite distracted when the beast lunged beak first with intent to kill the snow leopard. Song was having none of that and ducked to the side at the last moment, bashing the beast in the head with his chain-wrapped forearm, cracking it's beak in the process.  
The monster swung it's head to the side to gore the white-furred man but he simply grabbed it by the horn, swung up atop it's neck, and held on for the ride. The monster rose to it's full height and shook back and fort to try and jostle the man loose from it's back. Song was busy trying to listen for the voice he heard. The beast roared and brought him back to the world.  
He unwrapped the chain scarf from around his neck and with a swing it double wrapped around the creature's neck. The monster brought up a cloven hoof to try and scrape him but the snow leopard dodged without any trouble put to him over anything the monster did. In a last ditch effort to be rid of the thing on it's back, the monster flung it's body backwards to slam him into the ground, crushing the snow leopard under it's tremendous weight. Just before impact, Song leaped from the creature's back and landed on his feet just in front of it as the monster hit the ground hard.  
Song took the chains in his mighty hands, gripped them hard, and flung the beast by it's neck into a massive rock with a crash. He pulled the chains loose and with a quick flourish they were back to loosely hanging around his neck by the shoulders.  
The creature writhed as it began to recover groggily, but it never had a chance. Song was atop it in a flash and with a single swipe of his miaodao sword, the beast was beheaded. After the monster was silenced he was able to listen for the singing voice once more and found that the sound was coming from the belly of the beast. He drew his sword once more and cut the monster open along it's belly.  
Song plunged an arm inside and once he touched the source of the sound, he felt an instant joy from the vibrations that resonated within him. He pulled out the metal object only to see that it was a silver, ancient, nandao sword inscribed with runes he didn't recognize. He sheathed his old sword and fell to his knees. He drew the ancient blade from it's scabbard and marveled at it's beauty. There and then in the guts of the beast nothing else seemed to matter but the song from that blade.  
He felt something inside and then marveled as the runes on the blade glowed blue. Suddenly water washed from the blade and cleaned him off from the guts and bile. Afterwards the feline man coughed as he wasn't expecting a small flood to splash upon him. He shook off a bit, blinked as he regained his composure, then sheathed his new blade, wrapped a chain around the beast horns and dragged it back to the village of Yumao for his reward.  
Sure the monetary compensation was nothing compared to the singing sword but Song had to admit it was nice to eat well. As further compensation, he sold off his old miaodao sword for a few coins as he knew that the nandao was the only weapon he would ever need again. It was later that evening, while sitting alone in the public bathhouse with his new sword by his side, that he had an altogether new experience. The singing began again and resonated in the water of the bath around him. He gripped the sword by the hilt and he felt an inner warmth he'd never known before.  
That was when he heard the voice clearly speak for the first time. It resonated through him as a feminine whisper:

“Find me.”

The snow leopard was caught off guard and wiped water from his face only to find he was inexplicably crying tears of joy. He looked to the sword and said, “I'm holding you. I have you now.”  
The whisper returned, “The blade is my blessed sword, the Kovad. A vessel to carry my voice through the nightscapes to your realm that I may be found once more.”  
Song hugged the sword to his chest and held it tight as he felt the singing fade, “Please don't go. Tell me more. How do I find you? Who are you?”  
“I haven't much time,” said the voice in a fading whisper, “Go to the East. Let my Kovad guide you. Find me.”  
The singing and the whispers stopped as Song kept the shethed blade held tight to his chest. For the first time in a long time... he felt a purpose. He felt a spark of desire. He knew of something more than himself and this existence hunting vile creatures and so he vowed to the one who whispered through the Kovad, “I will find you. I promise.”  
Song didn't sleep. He barely got his pants and belt on before he was out of the bath house in back of the inn. He gathered his things from his room and set out into the world that very night. He had a purpose to serve but with very little direction... that is except for the direction East.  
East he went from the village, donning his outfit as he went and securing his satchel as he hurried. He wasn't one who normally felt the need to run but he ran through the woods that night with a speed that surprised even himself. East was the only thing he knew. It was five days of constant travel, in the end he rode into Da Shui village, by the Zui Yu Lake, on the back of a hay cart. He managed to stumble into an inn and paid up front for a few days stay.  
There was no more singing in all that time but something he couldn't describe had driven him onward. The need to sleep, however, drove him to a soft bed in a small room. He kept the Kovad next to him on the bed as he drifted off and the sword did sing him a lullaby.  
He had the most vivid dream he had ever had that night. There was something large. Something blue that kept him pinned. He sensed a shape. A person that was a red panda in species but the red was replaced with a deep blue. She was surrounded by the dark but it wasn't her that pinned him down. He couldn't move and didn't understand why.  
The blue where she should have been red form of an anthropomorphic red panda held his sight but there was so much dark. The only light he saw seemed to come from behind him. Or perhaps he was the light. He could not tell.  
He saw her speaking but he couldn't make out what she was saying, there was only the faintest of flickers that graced her form as she reached out for him. He fought everything that was holding him back but as he reached out for her... she vanished. In place of her he saw a mountain. A light shined from his hand at that mountain and it illuminated a point at the base. It shined like a shimmering star. He saw the mountain base was near a lake but he didn't recognize the landscape.  
Before he could make sense of anything, Song awoke with a start. He was sopping in sweat and panting. The singing of the Kovad faded as Song caught his breath. He forgot where he was for a short while after awakening but then found himself at one of the inns in the rather large village of Da Shui. He sat on the edge of his bed and thought. The dream was still fresh in his mind. The blue furred red panda, the mountain, the star and the lake. He never had such a vivid dream before. The snow leopard would have gone on thinking about that but was interrupted by a pang in his stomach.  
Song's belly growled and he found that he was rather starving. He fished a coin pouch from his satchel and headed down to the inn proper. He looked at a calendar on the wall by the stairs and saw the days marked off. According to it he had slept not only the night away, but the next day and night as well. He'd reawakened early in the morning of his second say at the inn.  
No wonder he was so hungry.  
He exited the inn with a stretch and a yawn then made his way to a food stand where he procured some steamed buns and fried dumplings. It was a while before his hunger had been sated but with a full belly he was able to think again and in turn he took a better account of his surroundings. Looking out over the lake, from the opposite side of the village, he saw the mountain of his dreams. It was there in all the detail of his memory.  
Song wondered if he had made it to his destination at last. He settled up at the inn, gathered his things, and made his way to the docks where he sought to charter a boat. He met a few of the lake folk who appeared to be otterfolk. He walked up to one laid back on a small sampan boat.  
“Excuse me,” said Song, “I would like to rent your boat please.”  
The otter on board chewed a sprig of straw but never lifted his straw hat to see who was talking to him, “I bet you would, stranger. Got some fishing to get back to in a bit. Not sure I wanna take anyone out.”  
Song pulled out a coin purse and jingled it, “I could make it worth your while.”  
The otterman tilted back his straw hat and looked up at the snow leopard, “Ah jeeze. Yer one of those ice tribe fools. Why do you wanna get out on the lake for anyhow?”  
“Well actually I don't want to get out on to the lake so much as I want to get to the other side of the lake,” Song pointed to his destination, “I want to get to the base of that mountain there.”  
The otterman looked where Song was pointing and sat up, “You want to go to the old temple?”  
“Temple?” asked Song.  
“Yeah. You know. The temple at the base of the Mountain of the Fallen Kings?” the otterman spoke as though the feline should have known what he was talking about, “You mean you want to go there and you don't even know what's over there?”  
“I mean I know what's over there now,” said Song, “You interested?”  
“It's your money,” said the otterman, “What's the name of the ice triber who wants to go across the lake for reasons unknown to even him?”  
“Song of Tuimer-La,” said the snow leopard as he tossed the bag of coins to the otterman.  
The otter on the ship checked the contents of the bag and said, “Welcome aboard Song of Tumor Land.”  
Song hopped aboard and with a few scant preparations they were off. Getting out on the water, the Kovad hummed in it's scabbard and let off a light blue glow. The otter thought it was a tad odd but then again he just didn't care.  
It took while to get all the way to the other side and the small boat stopped before reaching shore.  
“We're here,” said the otter.  
“We're three hundred feet out from shore,” said Song.  
“Yeah we don't get to close to those ruins,” said the otter, “Bad luck curse and all that stuff.”  
Song sighed, tucked his scabbard in against his pack, then looked to the otter, “Thanks for the ride either way.”  
“Good luck on whatever it is you're doin'. Try not to die I guess,” said the otter just as Song jumped into the water.  
The snow leopard had not come this far to be deterred. He swam through the water with his cumbersome pack and weapon but did eventually make it to shore. He walked to the pebbled beach and to the grassy clearing just behind. Song saw an old, overgrown, stone path and followed it to what looked like the ruins of a city. The wind worn stone had gone a very long time without the care of a soul. He passed through destroyed buildings but still had no sign of where to go till the Kovad began to glow again.  
Song pulled his blade from the scabbard and saw it glow with a singing voice that resonated till water began to pour from the blade and made a path on the ground that lead the feline further into the ruins. He walked along the path till he came to a large domed building that was carved out of the side of the Mountain of the Fallen Kings itself. He walked into the entryway, a massive doorway, with long missing doors, that must have been two hundred feet tall.  
Inside the building really opened up to a massive cathedral-like structure. Tree roots had grown through the stone walls and there was a hole in the roof that let the sunlight in to shine on a podium at the far side of the temple. The snow leopard approached the podium as that was where the water path ended. The sword stopped glowing and Song saw a slot in the middle of the podium that looked as though the blade would fit nicely. Behind the podium was a massive golden ring that was fifty feet across and gold filigree went from it's edges up to another ring at the base of that podium.  
Song held his sword with both hands and said, “What do I do now?”  
The whisper returned a bit louder now, “All you have to do is light the way. I will do the rest.”  
Song held the sword and saw it glow blue once more. Sparks of blue electricity began to fire from the blade but he was not afraid of it. He trusted the voice as though it were something that was meant to be. He didn't know why but he was compelled to press the sword into the slot of the podium. Shortly after he did so the golden ring at the podium's base sparked with electricity that only served to light up the fifty foot ring at the back of the temple. Song found after inserting the sword he was unable to let go of the handle whatsoever, not that he would have wanted to.  
The voice returned but was not a whisper any longer. It had changed to a sweet, sultry, and delectable feminine voice who spoke to Song, “I can see you. You are a candle flickering in the winds over a sea of darkness. I'm coming back. After all this time I can finally return.”  
A wind kicked up over the mountainside and blew through the temple. Dark clouds rolled in to block out the sunlight and soon only the light of the sword and the golden rings was the main light of the room. That is until the lightning started to flash outside. The weather took a severe turn ever so fast and heavy rains began to fall over the mountain and surrounding countryside.  
“So bright. So warm. I can nearly touch it,” said the voice. A billowing wind blew through the temple as a shimmering blue light glowed from the space in the golden ring. All went silent except for the voice, “I'm here.”  
Out from the shimmering blue portal stepped a massive black and blue furred leg. The tremendous foot wore a silver sandal encrusted with sapphires. The being that walked forth wore a dress of silver and sapphires that clung to her immense form.  
Apparently she was the blue-furred red panda from his dream, except now he could see her for what she was as a thirteen foot tall hermaphrodite goddess with incredible musculature. On her ankles she had large silver anklets with sapphires and had matching bracelets on her wrists. She had massive breasts that the dress was practically painted on to. Her arms were otherwise bare except for large silver rings on her biceps. About her neck was an ornate necklace of silver and sapphires that were practically engulfed by her impressive cleavage. Speaking of her cleavage, there were definitely hoop rings that pierced her massive nipples but were concealed by the goddess' dress top. Her ears were pierced by silver studs and she had a blue rose by her left ear. Her headfur was a complimentary blonde to the otherwise black and blue fur over her body. The last thing Song noticed was that her massive cock, even when soft, was only just barely covered by the dress that went down past her knees and then the lights went out.  
The sudden dark after the portal turned off left the feline temporarily blinded before his eyes could adjust. A lightning strike later and he saw the silhouette of the blue-furred red panda once more. She raised her arms and the room was illuminated by a few floating orbs of light that blinked into existence at her whim. She smiled to him and said in the voice he had been following, “Hey there, handsome.”  
Song took a moment to realize that the thirteen foot tall hermaphrodite amazon was speaking to him, “Hello.”  
“It's been a long time since I've been able to walk amongst the mortals,” she said as she sauntered over to him with heavy footfalls from massive, sandaled, goddess feet, “I have missed it a great deal.”  
Song had not thought to ask before that moment but then looked up at her as she loomed over him, “I never did catch your name.”  
She rested one forearm under her massive breasts while placing the pointer finger of her other on her lips in thought, “Well. I'm actually older than names. Though when this place was still a kingdom they would call me Mizurai.”  
The snow leopard practically melted as her sweet voice vibrated through him with her every word. He fell to his knees at her feet and began to kiss her toes, “I had this feeling,” he managed to say between kisses, “I had a feeling you were something fantastic, Mizurai. From the first moment I heard the sword... I knew I had to find you at all costs.”  
She chuckled and squatted down in front of the small man, “You are the first person in a very long time to flatter me my dear.”  
Squatting down, her massive cock and balls rested on the ground between her feet as she got down closer to the mortal. Song looked up and up more, blushing all the while even when looking into her amazing eyes, “It is an honor to flatter you, my goddess. Rest assured that every word is true. You are truly amazing. I can't believe that anyone would ever abandon worshiping you for any reason...”  
She smiled at him and ran a few fingers gingerly over his cheek. He leaned into her palm as she pet him, “Well they didn't mean to. There was a war and all the people who used to worship me died. I was across the realms when it happened and with no light to guide me back... I couldn't find my way to this world again among all the others out there... that is until you found my instrument. I would love to show you my gratitude.”  
Still on his knees, Song bowed deeper and said, “Anything you wish of me my goddess and I will do it for you. Anything at all.”  
She rose to her feet and quirked an eyebrow, “First things first. Tell me your name.”  
Song thought for a moment as he got up and stood before her in awe, “I was Song of Tuimer-La... but seeing you I know I have a different name. I am Song of Mizurai.”  
The goddess reached down and picked up the smaller man with both hands then hugged him to her breasts so that they could look eye to eye, “I'm so glad you found me, Song. I'm happy to finally meet you.”  
He didn't realize till he was picked up but her muscles really were that of a god. While she was immense in stature, her muscles were colossal even for one at her size. The snow leopard was quiet as he looked over her frame from his elevated view. She adjusted so that he was held up by a single hand under his rump and said, “I can see by your darting eyes that you like the way I look.”  
She hugged his crotch against her breasts' clevage and said, “Ooh and I can feel from down there that you must really like how I look. How do you like this?”  
Mizurai brought up her free arm to flex, the silver band encrusted with sapphires creaked from the strain of a light flex. She then flexed in earnest and the muscle swelled like a mountain growing from the plains. The band didn't stand a chance and exploded off with a pop like a twig stepped on in the forest. Most of the silver and gems flew off in all directions but one lucky sapphire flew right at Song's forehead. It hit with great force and embedded there.  
It was so fast and he was so distracted that he didn't even feel any pain as he was knocked out. He did recall later hearing Mizurai say, as he drifted away from the conscious realm, “I always forget how fragile mortals can be... every time I come back I have to remember that all over again...”  
Song had never been knocked out before. Not in a fight nor from any other means. His constitution was so great. But a sapphire of the gods in the realm of the mortals was a heck of a first way to experience that. As he slept, he dreamed only of his goddess. He dreamed of embracing her and being held in her strong arms with the warmth of her bussom comforting him more than he had ever known.  
He awoke and found himself in just that embrace. She cradled him like a small child against her bussom with both arms holding up his body. The snow leopard hugged to her breast and she smiled down at him, “Ah there you are awake now. You know, even though it was accidental I kind of like your new look.”  
She waved a hand and a small mirror appeared before Song to show him his own face. The sapphire embedded in his forehead right where his third eye would be. It looked as though it had been placed there on purpose and went quite well with his black spots. He rubbed the sapphire and said, “It doesn't hurt at all, my goddess.”  
“I know,” she smiled, “I made sure that it would not.”  
He realized that she was walking and that they were out in the open. It was late in the day. The storms had passed and the skies were spotty with clouds now. The crisp scent of the lake water permiated his sense of smell. He looked around to see that the goddess was carrying him across the lake. She walk walking on the water as easily as though it were solid ground. Song looked up to her, “Where are we going my goddess?”  
“I have been out of the mortal realm for far too long,” she replied, “I seek mortal pleasures and to see the world as it stands now in the modern times. I want to explore this world with you by my side.”  
Song smiled and nestled in against her bust as she held him up single handed, “It would be and honor to walk with you, my goddess. I don't know that a warrior, even one as strong as I, would be worthy of your grace.”  
The goddess knelt down then flexed her free arm, the other silver band popped off as she was freed of it's constraint. She then gently set Song down on the water. He was wary at first but found that he could stand on it just as she was able. He stood beside the kneeling goddess as she spoke, “You are a brilliant light that shines in the darkness and I would have it no other way,” she rose to her sandal covered feet and offered him a hand, “Come. Walk with me, Song.”  
He took her hand and she led him onward to the otter village across the lake from the Mountain of the Fallen Kings. Boats went by and the people aboard stared at the pair as they walked across the lake to shore and then into the village streets. The goddess gave a bit of a stretch and looked around at the little people. Some cowered at her immense and intimidating size. Furs of every shape looked upon her. The native otter people were one species but there were visiting felines, rabbits, horses, bovines, and canines of every sort. They all gazed upon her awesome form as she walked hand in hand with a snow leopard companion.  
“Do not be afraid,” Song assured them, “Everyone, this is Mizurai. Goddess of the ancient kingdoms. She is not here to harm anyone.”  
“How can we know that?” asked a meek looking rabbit woman, “She looks rather intimidating to me. Never seen no one that tall. Looks like a tried warrior.”  
The goddess spoke, “Looks can be decieving. But know this. No matter what any of you do to me, so long as my worshippers remain unharmed then I will bring no harm to anyone. I promise and the promise of the gods is unbreakable.”  
“What are you the goddess of?” asked a bare-chested, coolie, horse man. It seemed that on witnessing her and hearing her voice, the aura she radiated made it far easier for any who had to believe in her. To truly know she was a goddess.  
She thought for a moment, “I am a goddess with many powers but one would say that I am of thunder and water... and also of power, strength, and most importantly... love.”  
“What do you want?” asked the otterman who originally took Song across the lake.  
Mizurai took in a deep breath and smelled the delicious food of the numerous food stands that lined the streets, “Well first I think I would like to try some of your food. It smells very good and I haven't had food in a very long time.”  
The goddess sat before one of the outside tables and people filled the benches on either side. It seemed the whole village had gathered around to see her and hear her stories as she partook in a meal. Song sat on her lap and pointed out various foods to try as the villagers kept bringing more to the table for her. Everyone found her to be friendly. She was easy to talk to and answered everyone's questions without hesitation. The big important ones came first.  
Where had she been? In the realm of the Gods.  
Why did she leave? Her sisters wanted to destroy in the mortal realm and so she had to keep them at bay and make sure they couldn't reign in blood among the mortals.  
Why didn't she return? There was a war between the kingdoms who worshipped her and with no worshippers left to light her way back, she couldn't navigate the space between the realms.  
How did she come back? She found a worshipper. Song lit the way for her return and brought her back to their realm.  
All were merry and carried on conversing with their goddess well into the evening over a delightful meal. The inkeeper asked her where she would be staying for the night to which Mizurai replied, “I'll show you.”  
The goddess scooped up song and set him upon her shoulder then walked down the street to the edge of the village. Many of the villagers followed her. Some touched her incredible body just to make sure that she was real but all watched in awe as she pointed back to the lake. Her hands glowed blue and water erupted from the lake and rippled in the moonlight. She pointed to the lands just outside the village and the water crashed down into the woods. The water crashed into the ground and soaked in. She clasped her hands together and focused as her whole body glowed in a bright blue light.  
Storm clouds swirled overhead to block out the moon and lightning struck where the water was streaming from the lake. Mizurai extended her hands out and raised them to the sky slowly as though she were pulling up something heavy.  
The ground rumbled and quaked. Trees fell in the forest. Then a massive spire began to rise from the ground along with several others. Mizurai held her hands up with her muscles flexing and straining as a literal palace of immense proportions rose from the ground. It was a beautiful structure that looked as though it had been grown from crystal, gold, marble, and silver. It was as big across as the biggest stadium and with towers that reached twenty stories high. The crystals of the palace lit with a blue light that lit the night landscape. Walls extended from the sides of the palace and around the lake to the mountains as a protective barrier for the worshippers of Mizurai. The buildings of the town changed. The ships and vehicles became nicer. Streets became marble and gold while street lamps erected along every walkway. The whole of the village was transformed into a city that would be the envy of every kingdom.  
When she was done, all stood and marveled at their goddess. She turned to face them, “I am going to stay in my palace which now stands to guard our city. Once your hearts began to worship me it gave me the power to grant you your desires for safety and security. I love you all, my worshippers and I will keep you safe from any who would ever think to do you harm.”  
She gave the crowd a nod and everyone cheered for her. Song hugged her head from atop her shoulder and said, “You are the most magnificent, my goddess.”  
She looked to him, “You made it all possible, my pet.”  
“Pet?” asked Song, “I am your willing slave, my goddess.”  
She grinned to him then looked to the crowd, “Go forth my worshippers and enjoy yourselves. You have earned it through your kindness. I and my herald are going to retire for the evening and will see you all again once we have finished tending to my godly affairs.”  
Many people were all to happy to explore their upgraded homes and places of business. Some stood and pouted with an awwww as the goddess walked up the stairs to her palace with the snow leopard on her shoulder. She whispered to him as she had through the sword, so that only he could hear, “You and I are going to have some fun my pet. I wouldn't count on sleeping tonight.”  
Song grinned, “I wouldn't have it any other way, my perfect and beautiful goddess of power and love.”  
“Peeeeet,” she said back quietly, with a big grin, as the massive doors to her palace opened. She walked inside to the main chamber, “You're gonna make me blush.”  
The doors closed behind them and she moved Song to hug him against her breasts. She ran at supersonic speeds up the stairs to the highest tower and then reached her godly bedchamber. It was a massive room with a ceiling two hundred feet high. Her bed was gargantuan, as was the furniture therein. The foot of the bed must have been fifty feet off the ground. He noticed there were no stairs to lead up atop the massive bed or even a ladder anywhere.  
“That's quite the large bed, my goddess of love,” said Song.  
Mizurai set him down gently and said, “Well I'm quite a big girl.”  
The goddess flexed and moaned a bit as she started to flex her tremendous, muscular body. However, her godly garments did not grow along with her flexing muscles. Her massive feet popped the straps of her sandals like they were threads of tissue. Her flexing chest undid her top as though it were nothing, her hoop ring pierced nipples made short work of it and the rest of the dress began to rip up the side of her powerful legs. She cooed softly as her clothing and jewelry began to leave her incredible body. Her tattered dress remnants hung off her hips like a loin cloth that did nothing to hide her two foot long soft cock. A flex of her rump and the dress was gone. Her neck muscles popped off her necklace and it slid between her breasts only to be swallowed by her massive cleavage. She walked up to her pet and the floor shook and trembled, cracking under her immense weight. The giantess, amazonian, futanari, goddess strutted her stuff sexily as she flexed a few poses before her willing slave, “What do you think my pet? Is sexy, no?”  
Song stared with his mouth open wide and nodded slowly. He gulped as he was lost in thought just staring at her body. He got to see her cock in earnest and realized that not only was she hung like a horse but that she had the cock of one as well. A literal horsecock mixed with a touch of canine as it was knotted at the base. He also took note that her weight was crushing the floor under them and he said, “My goddess. How is it that you now weigh enough to crumble the ground beneath your feet, when earlier you were able to walk around without such destruction?”  
Mizurai smiled to Song, “It is because before I was exerting some of my power to float and make myself lighter. The weight of my muscles is often too much for the floors and ground of the mortal realm to survive without crushing. I had no intention of frightening my worshippers but now that you and I are alone. I feel that I can let loose a bit more, as you can now see. Speaking of seeing. I think you need a bit of a better view and I would like one as well.”  
She knelt before the snow leopard and waved her hands over him. The chains that wrapped around his arms, torso, and waist unwrapped and floated away. Then the wraps on his calves undid themselves and before he knew it his pants were at his ankles. Song stepped out of them, now naked before his goddess. She smiled, “Much better.”  
The six foot six inch tall feline walked closer to his goddess, his ten inch humanoid erection jutted out from him and he was glad to present himself to her but didn't know where to begin, “What would you ask of me my goddess?”  
She lifted her arms to a powerful flex, swelling the muscles to gargantuan proportions as she said, “Worship me, my pet. Start by worshiping my muscles.”  
He didn't need to be told twice and immediately walked up to feel over her flexing arm, rubbing it over and then bringing his face up to rub against the bicep. He kissed and licked her tremendous arm muscles. The goddess gasped a bit at the intimate touch and her whole body swelled in a powerful flex as she remained knelt down to give him easier access for worship.  
He looked up to her face as her eyes squinted with her mouth agape in pleasure, “It is truly an honor to be allowed to please you my perfect goddess.”  
She blushed and he saw her cock throb at the compliment, “Your worship is not complete. There is still quite a bit of muscle for you to cover.”  
Song saw her flex her abs and then shifted over and down to kiss and lick those muscles, unintentionally resting his hand on her massive member. That small touch made her grow to her full hard length of three and a half feet long of pure goddess steel. It had been so long since she had an intimate touch that it didn't take as much as she thought for her engine to get revved.  
The smaller man rubbed her legs and began to kiss the muscles when the giant goddess scooped him into her arms, wedged him between her breasts, and kissed him passionately on the lips. His arms were pinned to his side as she held him effortlessly, her cock throbbed under his feet and he was all to glad to rub her immovable rod. She moaned and kept kissing but then withdrew as the pleasure flooded her mind. She threw her head back to moan further as he rubbed her massive cock flesh with his feet and it was only then that he noticed they were no longer on the ground.  
They were floating on air.  
She had lifted off the ground during their kiss and had shifted over the massive bed to the tremendous pillow at the head of that bed. He hadn't noticed because during that kiss his goddess drove him to heaven and she was all that mattered. He smiled to her and rubbed that cock with his feet as she spurted copious amounts of precum beneath him, “It seems my goddess has one special muscle that needs some worship more than the others.”  
She smiled to him and gazed into his eyes, becoming lost for a second before she said, “That I do and that will be quite a bit of fun... but first... there is something else my pet should worship.”  
Before he could as what she pushed him from her cleavage and he landed on the massive pillow. It was the softest and most comfortable thing he had ever touched in his life, outside of his goddess' body of course. He landed on his feet but wished he had let himself flop onto his back, if only for the feel of it. Mizurai floated down and landed before him saying, “Lay back my precious pet. I have a treat for you.”  
Song gave a small bow, “Yes my goddess.”  
He happily squatted down, laid back, and looked up to her as she walked closer on the giant pillow till she stood with her cock dripping precum down over his body. A foot to either side of his body, till she lifted a paw and brought it down slowly atop him. His cock pressed under her heel and pinned to his stomach. Most of his chest was under her sole and his face pressed against her toes.  
Mizurai spoke one word and Song complied:

“Worship.”

He sniffed to take in the scent of his perfect goddess and that alone made his eyes roll back in pleasure. She scrunched her toes over his face as he involuntarily thrust his cock against her heel. The goddess smiled down at her herald and began to massage his body by moving her foot up and down over his body from the top of his head to the brunt of his balls. Song had never felt anything like it. There was no warning as his cock erupted on her sole. She didn't think he would pop so fast and had perhaps underestimated his attraction to her despite his willing worship and silver-tongued wordplay.  
She waited for his orgasm to die down then pressed down a little harder on her worshipper, really pressing him into that pillow and eliciting a small mew from the feline. She pulled up her foot and held it over him, saying “Lick it clean.”  
Song got on his knees and began at the heel then worked his way up to lick over the entire underside of her foot. He was very thorough and didn't stop till every drop was cleaned off his goddess. Once done she rested her heel on the pillow and then he held her foot with both hands and sucked on each of her toes in turn.  
Mizurai chuckled at the tickling of his tongue till he began to suck on her toes... then it became some serious moans in response to his actions. The feline was still incredibly hard after just having orgasmed. Song loved that she moaned at his sucking but then she withdrew her foot from his mouth and used her toes to push him to lay back down on the pillow.  
She sat before him and then brought both her feet up to wedge the smaller man between them, rubbing his whole body over with both of those incredibly strong stompers. Mizurai didn't know that leopards could purr but she found out that night as he felt like a vibrating massager between her feet. It didn't take long of her caressing before Song orgasmed for the second time since in her care.  
She looked over her sticky feet and said, “My but you certainly are an excitable little pet.”  
“I'm surprised that I was able to hold off so long. It has been difficult to hold back but you bring it out of me like no one I ever thought could have,” said Song. He went to work cleaning off both of her feet then she saw he was still hard after cumming so hard twice. Her own harder-than-steel rod throbbed while looking and feeling her worshiper worshiping her form. The moment he was finished, she pushed him back again then lay atop him. She kept from putting her full weight on him as she pinned him to the pillow and as her breasts pressed to his chest, she kissed him, her cock throbbing between their bodies.  
“I need to take you my pet,” she said, “I think I need to take you more than I've ever needed to be with anyone.”  
“I am yours to do with as you so please, my goddess. Take me. I would love that so much,” said the infatuated snow leopard.  
Mizurai held Song down with her incredible breasts, pinning him to the pillow as she lined up her massive dick to his tight, way too small, asshole. She used her weight to prod and poke his ass with her flare, not getting much at all inside, just managing to bend her dick and slide off target. She smiled to him and said, “You're so fucking tight.”  
Song found he was unable to move under her weight but his wiggling under her only managed to turn her on more until he said, “I want you inside of me so bad my goddess.”  
“Oh... I intend to use you,” she said with a girlish grunt she pressed her flare forward, slowly, stretching his ass wide around her girth. She could hear his hips creaking as she entered her pet. Already a fat throbbing bulge formed in the tummy of the kitty.  
The snow leopard was all but helpless pinned by his incredible goddess. He moaned and mewed as he was stretched in ways he never thought would have been possible. His cried out in pain and a tear streamed down his cheek, yet despite the pain he would not have it any other way, "I..." he panted heavily, "I've never felt anything like this my goddess."  
Mizurai stopped for a moment to stroke away the tear on Song's cheek then ran her thick fingers through his hair, "Well you are are about to feel a lot more," she grinned slyly then thrust half her dick inside her pet, lodging that flare up into the snow leopard's chest.  
A combination of the pleasure and perfection of being entered by Mizurai and from the pain of being entered by that goddess drove his face to the moans and shuddering that his whole body engaged in. The cock going up into his chest forced the air from his lungs but he flexed. His lithe muscled contracted and he worked by flexing over and over to massage that massive cock with the super warrior body that encased it. He reached around and took a hold of the nipple rings so that he could have something to hold on in preparation for the ride. "For you my goddess? Anything."  
Mizurai crammed in to the medial ring before she stared to thrust repeatedly in and out. Her flare stretched the skin and fur of the leopard's chest, past the cute muzzle, with each heaving thrust.  
The snow leopard thought he had taken all she was going to give him... and then it went in further. He felt the pain start to outweigh the pleasure and his body convulsed in a pain he'd never known around her cock as she thrusted in more and more. The massive muscular goddess might kill him with her lust. "I... my goddess... it... it hurts... too... big..." he says as he convulses, tears streaming down his face as for the first time in his life he feared for said life, "I don't... think I can... take that much... too... big..." his moans of pleasure became grunts of pain.  
Mizurai got even hornier hearing her pet worry he wouldn't survive the brutal fucking the goddess was giving him. Her knot wasn't even swollen to full size at that point, not to mention there where a few more inches of fat cock to squeeze into her slave before that bulbous monster would be a problem. She quieted him, "Shhhh pet... You will be fine. Many men have died on my cock, but you are not even near that point. You will get used to my size day by day. I wont kill you. I'm not going to lie though. It is going to hurt you a bit until you are trained," Then she drove her dick in until that swollen knot smooshed against his sore asscheeks. The massive knot was wider than Song's hips.  
Song still cried from the pain as the goddess took him. He felt her voice soothe him but that didn't mean his tears were drying. His face was wet as he clenched his eyes and moaned under the goddess. He opened his eyes to gaze into hers and found solace in that view. There were worse ways to die and if this was his time there would be no other way he would rather go. He bit his lip to stifle a cry of pain as the goddess only swelled and flared larger within his body. He kept his gaze locked to hers, "I trust... you my... goddess..." he managed to say through the pain, "The pain... being torn... didn't know..."  
The goddess decided not to give her pet the knot that night. She figured that as durable as he was, he didn't look like he was ready to handle it. Either way she was happy and horny. She looked at his adorable face and a feeling overwhelmed her godliness. Soon her cock grew much thicker and blasted her massive load of sticky panda cum up the leopard's throat and out his mouth and nose.  
She kept cumming and cumming, all the while speaking to him through the blasts of super powerful god cum, “Mmmph. I love you, Song. My rather durable warrior. Any lesser man would have died if I tried to penetrate them this deeply. I can see now it must have been destiny that you found me and not some lesser man.”  
The snow leopard felt something running up his throat like he was going to throw up, so he covered his mouth as the cum rushed through his entire digestive tract and then out his mouth. It gushed everywhere. Even as she spoke, he was busy, as cum kept gushing from his mouth and nose. He beamed at the compliments but cum still fired from her cock. Shot after shot after shot with gallons and gallons of god seed. His eyes rolled back in pleasure as he came again himself. Convulsing around the cock that came inside him. He couldn't speak as the cum kept cumming.  
It was several minutes before her geyser stopped erupting. Slowly and carefully, Mizurai slid her softening cock out of her pet, from his chest down to his ass that bulge went down until she had to yank her flare out of that ruined ass. With a plop and squirt of cum her flare came loose from that pulsing doughnut.  
The snow leopard drained as he panted, finally able to breathe again. His body was wrecked and were he a lesser man he would already be dead. He had to fight just to keep conscious. He looked to Mizurai and said, "You truly are a goddess. No man nor beast has ever defeated me but you held my life in your hands and could have ended me... yet let me live... I've never felt anything like that nor like what I feel for you... you are the only one I ever want to be with." he rubbed his sore rump a bit with a grimace, "And after that probably the only one I ever could be with."  
Mizurai giggled and and scooped him up into her arms to give him a loving musclehug, “Hehe. Sure looks like it. I really did a number on that ass."  
The mix of pain and pleasure still coursed through his body as he was held by the beautiful goddess. He looked up at her, his face still wet with tears as he said, "Yet I am still here and there is no where I would rather be."  
Mizurai sat back and flopped her well fucked kitty over her massive thigh, letting him drain and recoup while she tried to sooth that stretched asshole with her handpaw. She gently rubbed over it and those well used buttcheeks. She looked at her pet as he drained onto the massive pillow and gave a bit of a frown, “I'm sorry, pet... didn't know it would be that bad for ya. I'll go slower on ya next time.”  
Song cooed as his goddess held and caressed him. He smiled a big smile as the massively muscular Mizurai rubbed him tenderly, "It was worth it, if it pleasured you my goddess. As you said we just need to practice more. I'm sure that I will be stretched and ready to take you in no time." as her finger went between his cheeks he showed his recovery by flexing down on it harder than most mortal men could ever hope to, "See? I'm already almost ready for round two. Gotta keep stretching me so you can really let loose."  
“Round two you say? Hehehe. I still doubt you are ready to take my knot... let alone my true size,” she giggled more after she let out one of her secrets.  
"True size?" asked Song, "What do you mean my goddess of beauty?"  
Mizurai sighed, “Well, my true cock size. I did shrink my tool down as small as I could but it's hard to contain all this power in such a teensy frame, but I did so because I wanted to make love to my pet.”  
The snow leopard's eyes went wide and he said, "I want to be worthy of taking you at your true size. I want to give you every pleasure possible."  
Mizurai blinked and was both flattered and glad that her orgasmic delights didn't scare off her worshipper, “Ooo kitty we have LOOOTS of training to do before you can even begin to THINK about taking that size.”  
Song hugged to that massive goddess frame, "I say we train as often as possible then because I want you to not have to worry about hurting or killing me as you take me, my goddess."  
Mizurai nudged her lover and said, “I quite like to have to hold back. It's hot to me. Mortal life like a massive panda ain't all a dance on roses. It's a struggle here in the mortal realm. If I unleashed all my power and just did me sorta saaay... there would be no planet left... or star system... or galaxy I think...”  
Song nodded as he imagined her full power. She was truly awesome. He purred as he hugged against Mizurai and just snuggled her a while she cooed softly and stroked a hand across his back.  
He looked up to her after a while of snuggling and said, “Still I'd like to be able to take that massive knot. That hurdle is going to take a bit.”  
“Oh, you will most definitely take it, one way or the other,” she smiled deviously.  
He stuck his tongue out cheekily and said, “I'd like to take it every which way.”  
A giggle slipped out and she poked her pet, “Oooh I highly doubt I could knot your mouth.”  
Song meeped at the poke then came back with, “Perhaps you could use some goddess magic and help me become a little more... stretchy? With that I could swallow you whole if you wanted.”  
“I mean I couuuld,” Mizurai began, “But that's no fun for me. I like to hear and feel your mortal body creek and crack as I squeeze my girth into you. Watch you bulge. Watch you and hear you struggle, conflicted with feelings of pain and pleasure.  
The snow leopard worked his hand idly over Mizurai's massive, cum slickened, member, "I have to admit it was very frightening after while but... I would do that again in a heartbeat. It was still the most amazing experience of my life."  
“Don't worry. We will do it again,” smiled Mizurai, “Just get me going again and we will train that ass. I hope you know how to arouse your goddess.”  
"I think it goes something like this..." He scooched on her legs as she held him on her lap as he recovered during her butt massage. Song sat back on his rump, which was feeling better already due to his heightened healing factor, and then began to rub his feline feet over that massive cock. He started at the balls, caressing them as though he were kneading dough before working his way to the shaft. The snow leopard began to stroke the massive goddess cock with his feet using expert stepping techniques and toe flexes on the slickened goddess rod.  
She cooed as her member did begin to thicken a bit but then said, “That's nice..but it wont make me steel hard. You know what I need, my precious Song.”  
The Snow leopard stood, knowing what she needed, he stepped atop the massive cock, rubbing his feet over it, then he said, "This." first he kissed her on the lips just to taste them.  
Next he moved to her left arm and started to rub the bicep. He used his tremendous strength, nothing compared to hers but greater than most every mortal, as he really worked into the unflexed muscle. Then Song started to kiss and lick over that massive arm, worshiping it. His cock got rock hard despite orgasming at least six times already that night already.  
His ten inches pressed against her forearm as he thrusted lightly against it during the worship of her, "You are the most beautiful and glorious, Mizurai. I have never felt this way about anyone and I cherish every moment by your side. You are my heaven." He went back to worshiping her arm and the gargantuan muscles.  
Mizurai flexed her bicep against her slave's face, her cock stirred and started to grow into a solid steel boner from him kissing on her muscles "Well... Now I am ready for round two."  
Song shudders as his heart skips a beat. The deadliest monster he had ever encountered was now protruding at full strength from the waist of the woman he loved. He found it intoxicating and despite the recent pain he leapt right back to it, hugging it with his whole body and licking it from base to tip before riding atop it and sucking on the head, "Thank you my goddess."  
The goddess lifted up her slave and put his rump down on her flare. A little shifting later and she grabbed Song's shoulders tightly "You ready? I am not gonna hold back as much anymore."  
Song gulped hard and looks to her with a nod, "I'm ready Mizurai, my sweet. I've used my internal skills to shift my organs so that I can take you better... if only a little."  
Mizurai nodded at her pet and with a flex of her biceps she drove her arms down and immediately sank a good foot of horse dick inside her slavecat, gripping those shoulders harder to pull him up and press him down on her throbbing man-destroyer time and again.  
The snow leopard cried out in pain as the horse cock penetrated him again. He relaxed but still it worked his insides around more than he could have anticipated. His stomach bulged with the thick widowmaker. He found himself weeping as the mixture of pain and pleasure returned ten fold, "Oh... my goddess..." he fought through the pain to remain conscious.  
The massive blue-furred red panda pushed her arms lower sinking her white cocksleeve down further onto that throbbing spire of fuckmeat. Cramming in to his chest again till the midal ring popped in. She leaned in and nosed Song's neck to give a sloppy lick on the side of his face, "Mine." she said with a domineering, yet lady like, half whisper. Then she gave him a hard thrust right up, slamming her knot against his asscheeks and forcing her flare up in his throat.  
The snow leopard swallowed around that cock as the goddess flared within himm only getting bigger and bigger. Song shuddered and orgasmed from having the goddess inside him, bringing the tally up to seven.  
It still hurt but the pain was lesser so, now that he had a chance to adjust to the cock within him. He wanted to tell her that he loved her too but the cock filled his body, prevented him from doing so. She felt his insides twist and contort as the feline wiggled in her grip to make sure that her cock was accommodated by his insides which flexed and convulsed around that massive horse cock.  
Mizurai pumped her pet up and down, pistoning the cat down on her leaking cock, a flood of pre streaming from around her shaft out of that ass and onto the silky pillow below. Soon her balls and the insides of her bulky thighs were coated by her precum as well. Her breathing got heavier and heavier as she is built up to a firehose level blast of an orgasm, "Oooh fuck... I hope you can handle this, pet. I am gonna cum so fucking haaaard!"  
"Give..." he says between thrusts, "Me..." his own cock throbbing, unable to go down while she is within him, "everything..." his body flexing over that cock, tears streaming down his face, "Mizurai..."  
The goddess crammed him down against her knot, but she didn't want to force it too hard. It went in just a slight bit but ultimately stayed on the outside. Her blast of cum expanded her urethra so much it was visible through Song's bulging front. Cum shot from his mouth and nose, spraying so far it hits the ceiling and walls of her palace. There was so much gooey panda jizz that it back washed into his mouth, around her flare, and into his stomach. It pooled up and inflated him even while his face was a cum fountain. The pressure inside him was so great that seed found its way to squirt out around her knot and spray paint her lower body white and sticky.  
Her cumming lasted for a good half hour before the stream slowed down but it wasn't fully done even then. While the spurts slowed and came out with less force it still spurted forth for a further ten minutes.  
The snow leopard went limp in her grips and finally passed out from pleasure after his eighth orgasm. Once the orgasm ended she would find that her cock could support his entire weight all on its own.  
Mizurai smiled and tilted her head to look at her limp slave sagging on her steel beam cock. She loved it, even after such an orgasm, Having her slave passed out limp cock kept her cock rock solid within him. She felt her orgasmic remnants still dripping and pouring from her slave and breathed deep while relaxing and letting her goddess cum soak up into her pet both inside and out.  
It was a while before he awoke. His body healing with her goddess cum being ingested by his body, revitalizing him as he had slept. When he came to minutes later he saw the cock bulge within him as he looked down and felt much better, "My goddess, you are the greatest of all time. I love you so much and you are the only deity I will ever serve."  
Mizurai grinned so big her eyes squinted. She was so happy to see her pet all better. She gave a handsfree thrust, bouncing him on her knot playfully, "Good cause you are the only servant I will ever need."  
Song smiled and tears of happiness came to his eyes at her words, "Thank you, my goddess. You honor me." he squeezed her cock bulge through the wall of his belly as she stayed rock hard within him.  
“Mmmm you feel so good on my cock, Song. It's like you were made to take it,” said the goddess.  
“I think I could live here quite happily,” Song pat his belly quite content and filled with invincible goddess cock.  
The goddess smiled and kissed the back of his head then said, “Tell me, my pet, how pretty do you think I am?”  
“That would be impossible, my goddess,” said Song, “If the sky were a parchment and the ocean an inkwell there would not be enough space to describe you beauty beyond all others who have ever or will ever exist in all the universe my one true goddess of whom I love infinitely and forever no matter what.”  
Those words sparked something in the goddess and she felt her balls lurch up, she held onto song as her cock swelled larger than before and she cried out, “Oh shit! Can't stop it. I'm cumming again... ooohhhhhhhhhh...”  
Another hour passed before the orgasm ended then she pulled her pet from her cock and hugged him to her massive chest as she lay back. He swore he saw a sparkle in her eyes before she pulled him into another kiss. It was nearly morning before they finished their orgasmic sessions and fell asleep with him laying atop her body in a deep satisfying slumber.  
The next day he awoke laying atop the torn up giant pillow and didn't see his goddess... at first. Then he heard her sweet voice as she called out to him in a sing song way, “Song, come to me my pet. I need your skilled hands to assist me.”  
He looked off the edge of the pillow to the giant bed then saw the goddess by a large wardrobe and mirror, she was trying to pull on a massive thong, meant to help conceal her giant package but was having trouble with the tucking herself. Song slid off the pillow, still fully nude and rushed to her side. It was only after arriving next to her that he was surprised he could still move. He didn't realize that she had used a few healing spells during their play to keep him from hurting to bad afterwards. Durable though he was, sex with a super strong, super hung, goddess would be hard on anyone's body after a whole night.  
“Wearing some exciting garments, my goddess and one true love?” asked Song.  
She smiled to him, “Not quite. I was trying to slip this on to wear under a dress to help conceal my more private parts from my adoring public. I want to save those views for only those who are worthy, my dear pet. Wait. Did you just say that I am your one true love?”  
“I do love you, Mizurai,” said Song, “I've loved you since the moment I first saw you. You are kind, giving, smart, easy to talk to and you have a sparkling personality that outshines everyone I have ever met. You are amazing and fantastic with a body like none I have ever encountered.”  
She rolled her eyes a bit at what she assumed was a cheesy comment, “That and I'm a goddess, right?”  
“I don't care about that. I love you for who you are not what you are,” said Song very matter of factly, “Goddess or no. I never want to be with anyone but you just because you are a wonderful person.”  
Mizurai had a happy tear fall from her eye without realizing then her cock shot out rock hard in an instant. It ripped free from her thong and slapped between her breasts at rocket speed. She looked down and wiped the tear from her eye, “Whoops. I um... wow. I think I need to give you something, my pet.”  
“Is it something between your breasts?” Song asked cheekily.  
She pushed her cock out from her breasts so that it just bobbed directly out from her body instead saying, “I mean we'll have to take care of that before I go out but no. This is what I want to give you.”  
She picked him up and hugged him to her naked chest. That's when she looked him eye to eye and asked, “What would you say to being with me forever? Would you want to be with me till the end of time and then some?”  
Song didn't need to think over his answer, “That would be my definition of heaven.”  
She kissed him and began to glow in a sparkling blue light. The light passed over to him and his body was engulfed with a warmth he had never known before. Not during any battle. Not during any kiss. Not during any love making before. When the kiss broke the light faded and he breathed heavily and gazed into her eyes.  
Song seemed confused as he asked, “What was that?”  
She smiled to him, “I passed on a fraction of my power to you, so that you can walk with me through eternity.”  
He didn't seem less confused, “Huh?”  
“I've made you immortal, my dear... I love you too, Song. I love you like I've never loved anyone before,” she said.  
He blinked and grinned then hugged her so happily. The massive cock throbbed under his feet and he looked down, “I suppose we should take care of that.”  
“We should indeed and now that you can't die... we can get down to some serious love making,” Mizurai smiled.  
Song was going to ask her what she meant by that comment but then the goddess started to grow...


End file.
